My Immortal: Mortalized
by yourMotherXxX
Summary: So um what if My Immortal was slightly less bad but had all the same dialogue. Kind of. Almost. Just give it a read if you're bored, yeah?
1. Chapter 1: A Major Fucking Hottie

Chapter 1: A Major Fucking Hottie

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to my editor and gal pal Raven, bloodytearz666. She has been invaluable to the writing process behind this work. I'd also like to thank the love of my life, Justin. You rock my otherwise depressing life. Finally, a thank you to My Chemical Romance, the band that has served as my muse. I'm excited to hear your feedback.

-Tara Gilesbie

Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way was no ordinary teenage girl. Her appearance alone was striking. She was named for her ebony black hair, which hung down to her waist in gentle curls. Her eyes were the ice blue of limpid tears. Her face was pale, and her teeth hung in perfect pearly rows. Yet despite her beauty, Ebony longed to embody the looks of her idol, Gerard Way. "What a major fucking hottie," she sighed.

However it was not Ebony's looks that separated her from the rest. She was a witch. A vampire witch. A seventeen year old vampire witch attending the magical boarding school Hogwarts.

Hogwarts students dressed to impress, and Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way would be no exception to that rule. She wore only Hot Topic's most fashionable and gothic stock. On this particular day, she donned a lacy black corset and black leather miniskirt with a pair of black combat boots. Her makeup was on fleek, entailing of black lipstick, white foundation, heavy eyeliner, and red eyeshadow.

Ebony also wore a pair of pink fishnets to keep her legs warm in the winter cold. Heavy simultaneous snowfall and rainfall meant low temperatures, but Ebony didn't mind. She enjoyed the precipitation, as it was accompanied by clouds to block out the sun.

Ebony was naturally the most beautiful and most gothic Slytherin in school. Sadly, this meant she was envied by all of the preps. The preps flamed her daily, but Ebony was not to be perturbed.

She put up her middle finger at them.

"Hey Ebony!"

Ebony looked up to see who was calling her.

"What's up Draco?" she asked. Her heart skipped a beat. Draco Malfoy was one of the cutest and most gothic boys at school. Why was he talking to her? Could he be into her?

Draco's tepid response told Ebony otherwise. "Nothing," he said.

Crestfallen, Ebony raced through her mind to determine why he had approached her. Yet at that moment, her cell phone began to ring. It was Willow.

"I'm sorry Draco. My friend is calling me. I have to go away."


	2. Chapter 2: The Reckoning

Chapter 2: The Reckoning

 _Author's Note:_ _As in last chapter, I'd like to offer my everlasting thanks to bloodytearz666 for helping me in my writing process. I shudder to think what would become of this story without her. As an aside to the preps who find it so hilarious to post rude remarks about my story, I'd quite ardently prefer you to stop._

The next day as Ebony awoke in her bedroom, she noticed the subtle white flurries of the winter snow outside her window yet again. The outfits she always wore were not at all suited to the weather, but the dedication she held to her theme would win out over her desire to finally feel suitably warm outside. She unsuccessfully tried to convince herself that since she was an immortal vampire, she shouldn't be concerned with such trifling things as cold. With a sigh, she opened the door of her ebony black coffin with pink lace trim and drank some blood from one of several bottles she left at the side of the coffin for such occasions. As one of the main laws of spellmaking, one could not conjure food or drink, and the same applied to the blood she was cursed to sustain herself with.

Once she exited her coffin, she took off her overly sized MCR sleep shirt and replaced it with a black leather dress paired with a pentagram necklace and combat boots. Under all this was the most common staple of her outfits, a pair of fishnet stockings. Given how easily the stockings ripped, she had to get a new stock shipped by owl every month or so. It was well worth the price for the importance of fashion. She wouldn't want to be mistaken for some prep.

After donning four pairs of earrings, and twisting her hair into a messy bun, Ebony noticed her friend Willow wake up with a smile. She flipped her waist-length, raven black hair as she lifted the covers to get out of bed. The charm she'd put on the pink streaks in her hair held true to slow down the gravity as it settled back on her shoulders. Enoby waited for her as she put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. Their morning ritual of going to put on makeup together was very important to Enoby, mostly because it lowered her insecurity knowing that she wasn't the only goth who had to wear white foundation to increase her pallor.

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" exclaimed Willow, messing up her black lipstick in the process.

"Yeah, so?" said Ebony with a foundation-concealed blush.

"Well?," asked Willow with a smirk, "Do you like him?"

"No, I so fucking don't!" retorted Ebony.

The other students on the staircase leading to the Great Hall, glanced over at the noise, then quickly looked away. It was just _that_ girl again.

Draco approached Your mom from behind, also on his way to breakfast.

"Hey there, reader's mom," said Draco with a toothy grin.

He reached his hands around your mother's waist and embraced her. This was all the breakfast he needed. You did this. It was you. You felt immense regret at introducing your mother to the Harry Potter series on a whim. Even more so, you felt regret at not stopping her from reading the most terrible fanfiction known to man, _My Immortal_. But even more than all that, you regretted allowing your mother to become this monster, this vampire, and finding her way into the fanfiction after her love of the fantasy became too strong to conquer. Even though your mother had her own choices in life that you couldn't control, you still wished you could have stopped her from becoming a part of this mess. You knew what would happen next, yet you were powerless to stop it.

While you were stuck still in shock at the most recent developments of the fanfiction, Draco was telling your mother Enoby about the Good Charlotte concert in Hogsmeade. You smiled in response, knowing your mother was completely inept when it came to modern music.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" Enoby screamed. The students now knew better than to look over at the girl yelling in the Great Hall. The last student who had done so was a young girl with aspirations to become a great rune-maker some day. She had a small group of friends who liked to play non-competitive games of quidditch on saturdays. Then, her name was Sandy. Now her name is Willow. She trailed behind Ebony silently, like a ghost, with the customary bright green eyes of her victims. Despite Ebony's poor fashion choices, her vampiric blood strengthened her magic tenfold. Even Dumbledore was powerless to her mind games.

It was all you could do to watch in shock as your mother spouted off her favorite Good Charlotte songs, though you could have sworn she had never even heard a song within that genre, much less enjoyed one. She had changed so much since entering the fanfiction, yet you couldn't tear your eyes away. Somewhere in there was the woman who raised you, and you had to see it through to the bitter end.

Draco asked your mother to accompany him to the concert and she gasped in response. All you could do was shake your head and sigh as you scrolled onwards.


	3. Chapter 3: The Concert

Chapter 3: The Concert

 _Author's Note: Once again, I extend my gratitude to Raven, as well as to all of the wonderful gothic readers who have shared their appreciation for My Immortal. I must ask, however, that certain commenters remain respectful of my work. I would also like to state that many for cool boys wear eyeliner, as well as that I do not have legal ownership over the Harry Potter franchise or over Good Charlotte lyrics._

It was finally the night of the Good Charlotte concert. Ebony, who is also Your Mother, could hardly wait. She and Willow had picked a perfectly gothic ensemble for the occasion: a black leather minidress over ripped red fishnets and heeled lace-up boots. The dress had a very gothic lace corset design. Feeling something was missing, she added fishnet gloves, and styled her hair. With the help of a hair straightener and some gel, Enoby had achieved the ideal spiky 'do she knew would make Draco's jaw drop.

Looking in the mirror, however, Ebony began to feel insecure about herself. You too, as the reader, feel very insecure. You are extremely unsettled to see Your Mother looking far hotter and more gothic than you ever will. But that's ok. You may not have Your Mother's style, but you do have her genes.

"I'm so depressed," Ebony shouted at her reflection.

Enoby picked up her favorite knife and slit one of her wrists. The incision had an instant impact on her demeanor, and was far more effective than any therapy or SSRI ever could hope to be. While waiting for her arm to stop bleeding, the teenage vampire picked up her favorite and most depressing book. The bleeding slowed after a few chapters, and Ebony set the Math 1920 textbook back on the shelf. Finally, she was ready to do her nails and makeup. A few coats of polish and a swig of human blood later, and Enoby was headed out the door.

Draco Malfoy stood outside the front door of Hogwarts. He was leaning against his mercedes-benz. His car was black, so it matched Your Mother's dress. It also matched his Simple Plan t-shirt and baggy pants. It was so thoughtful of him to make sure his ride would match their outfits.

Right away Enoby noticed his eyeliner and black nail polish. It was so edgy and attractive of him to adopt these traditionally feminine cosmetic practices even though toxic masculinity discouraged him from doing so.

Even though he looked so hot, Your Mother couldn't help sounding depressed when she greeted him.

"Hey Draco."

"Hi Ebony."

Without another word Ebony and Draco stepped into his swagalicious car and flew off towards the concert. While Draco was driving, he offered Enoby a cigarette. They each began to smoke, but the cigarette was not enough to get the teenagers sufficiently pumped for the concert.

"Why don't we also smoke some drugs?" Ebony suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan. I have some coke in the glove compartment we can use. I've never smoked coke before but I'm sure it'll work out fine."

As Draco landed the car at the concert, Ebony pulled a bottle of Coca-Cola™ out of the glove compartment.

"Nice! I bet burnt caffeine would really get us shitfaced. Good thinking Draco," Ebony exclaimed as she reached for her handy dandy blowtorch.

After nearly dying of smoke inhalation and gas poisoning from the burnt plastic, the pair hopped out of the car. Draco escorted Ebony to the mosh pit. They moshed. They jumped up. They also jumped down. It was all very exciting.

Finally, Good Charlotte came on stage. Draco and Your Mother felt much less silly once they were moshing to music.

"You come in cold. You're covered in blood. They're all so happy you've arrived…" the music played. The lead singer Joel Madden filled the club with a voice so sexy that any woman not on birth control immediately became impregnated. He trained under the great singer Kim Jong Un himself.

"Wow. His voice is so sexy," Ebony said to Draco. "I bet any woman entering here not on birth control has immediately become impregnated."

Draco experienced a flash of jealousy. His voice would never be able to impregnate women. How would he ever impress Enoby?

"What's wrong?" his date asked. "Hey, it's ok. I don't like him better than you!"

Draco perked up — like a daisy — but he was still feeling sensitive — much like a daisy also. "Really?" he asked, as he put his arm around Your Mother in hopes of shielding her from Joel Madden's penetrative sexual aura.

"Really!" Ebony insisted. "Besides, I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch," she spat. The very thought of Hilary fucking Duff's face made Ebony want to vomit, so she put the thought out of her mind.

Even though they were already high off of the fumes of burnt plastic, the duo decided to grab beers after the concert. Miraculously, they ran into the members of Good Charlotte at the bar. The band members gave Draco and Ebony their autographs, before telling the teenagers how cool they were. Joel Madden especially made a point to tell Ebony that she was pretty and that he wouldn't doubt if she were the most gothic and edgy girl in the whole school. The band also encouraged the kids to value academics above all else and to stay in school.

A few beers and eight shots of gin later, Draco and Ebony were far too drunk to walk. They instead crawled through the parking lot into Draco's mercedes-benz. Because he didn't condone driving under the influence, Draco placed the car on autopilot.

As they neared Hogwarts however, Draco got an idea. He set a new course for the car. To Enoby's surprise, the couple was headed directly to... the forbidden forest!


	4. Chapter 4: Thingies in Places

Chapter 4: Thingies in Places

 _Author's Note: I did politely ask the audience to cease its flaming. Ebony's name just happens to be_ _ **EBONY.**_ _She is not, nor has she ever been, named Mary Sue. That is a name for preps. Also, Draco is acting out of character due to the strength of his adoration for Ebony. They were acquainted before the story began._

"Draco!" I shouted, unnerved. "What the FUCK do you think you're doing?"

Draco remained eerily silent as he lowered the car to the ground and took the key out of the ignition. He swung the car door open and exited the car without saying a word. I followed him; unsettled, but curious.

"What the fucking hell?" I questioned him.

"Ebooby?" he asked.

"What?!" I barked.

Draco looked at me with red eyes so depressing, so full of death and despair, that my anger instantly vaporized. His color contacts gleamed in the moonlight. I knew what he wanted.

He pulled me close and pressed his lips against mine, smearing his black lipstick. He let his Hogwarts uniform drop to the ground, and I did the same. Then, finally, he skillfully inserted his massive man-dong into my lady cave. It was my first time, so it hurt, but I loved the pain. Then, I began to feel a mysterious tingling pressure—my orgasm was initiating. You covered your eyes in shame at what Your Mother did.

"Oh, oh, OH!" I moaned.

And then, they heard a raging cry from nearby:

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MATHERFACKERS!"

It was none other than the headmaster of Hogwarts… Albus Dumbledore!


	5. Chapter 5: Nothing but Trouble

Chapter 5: Nothing but Trouble

 _Author's Note: Please stop being cruel towards my work, you preps. Yes, though most of the time Dumbledore would not be prone to cursing, he was reasonably upset that the two underage students were having sex. I'm not going to continue working with this kind of rude commentary unless some people are also reasonably kind towards my writing._

Dumbledore brought Ebony and Draco back to Hogwarts with a stern gaze. Reasonably upset as he was, he rebuked them during the entire journey.

"You ludacris fools!" he shouted, eyes shining with rage. In Ebony's haste to erase his memories of Willow's unwilling transformation, she had damaged much of his previous intelligence. Alas, the poor old man's morals held true, even in his degraded state.

Your mother began to cry tears of blood, not because of the shouting that she couldn't care less about, not even because the greatest wizard of her age had been damaged beyond repair and it was all her fault, but because her vampirization process was terribly, utterly botched beyond repair. You remember watching her trying out the first spells she could find, stitching together spells that reacted horribly with one another. Really, it was a miracle that she only ended up with this minor sporadic side effect and a few other defects in her search for a certain form of pallor or the specific charm to sharpen her teeth to a point. Draco foolishly comforted her as they walked, not understanding the purely medical basis of her sorry state.

They met with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape upon their arrival at the castle. They didn't look as angry as they looked disappointed and confused. While this kind of behavior was expected from Enoby, they had somehow let Dumbledore convince them that Draco had some good left in him.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the forbidden forest!" yelled Dumbledore to the two professors.

Professors McGonagall and Snape were clearly already aware of this as evidenced from their already upset demeanor, but they were willing to humor Dumbledore and his degraded mind. If it was the only form of comfort they could provide him in his infirmity, so be it.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor McGonagall with a slight blush. The indignity of taking on Dumbledore's new form of speech as a form of comfort was her idea, but she was beginning to feel a bit silly.

Snape (having a bit more fun with the prospect of yelling at students at hand) yelled "How dare you?" at the two.

"Because I love her!" Draco yelled back at them. Their minds were left unguarded from the shock of Draco's idiocy, and Ebony took advantage of their lowering occlumency shields. With a flourish of her totally gothic edgy wand made from bone and ashes she did the same to McGonagall and Snape as she did to Dumbledore. Quite a shame, thought Your Mother, Snape was the only professor who seemed to understand the ideals of the new gothic regime. Ah well, he could still be used as an honored servant, and not simply slaughtered and drained of blood like the rest of the professors. Yes, she had plans for this school, but those were for another day, another time. Today, she had to get out of detention.

The room was silent. The professors's eyes became green and glazed-over just as Willow's had. The poor girl was still waiting in the Slytherin dungeons, awaiting orders. Snape mechanically opened his mouth and told the two that they could go back to their rooms. Draco, though slightly surprised at the potion's master's leniency, didn't suspect a thing.

"Are you okay, Enoby?" asked Draco.

"Yeah I guess," replied Your Mother. That's good. Even if your mother is some crazed sex-fiend now… even if she's evil… at least she's happy in this moment. As your mother got ready to sleep, you absently wondered if there was any difference between brushing vampire teeth and human teeth. At least the drama was over for the day.

Yet when Ebony exited the bathroom, Draco was there once more! Somehow averting the charm preventing boys from entering the girls dormitory through the sheer power of guyliner, he began to sing "I just wanna live" by Good Charlotte. The other girls in the dormitory just stared, openmouthed (Excepting Willow, who looked as if Draco was the most charming existence she'd ever laid eyes upon). One girl in the corner whispered to herself, "Remember what happened to Willow" when she thought of complaining of the noise keeping her awake. Draco and Ebony were oblivious to the others, as focused as they were on their own outfits.

The two lovers embraced in passionate kisses, and you felt yourself throw up a little in your mouth. Luckily, Draco went back to his room relatively quickly. Bracing yourself for the what would come next, you grimaced and moved forward.


End file.
